The present invention relates to a mobile device and an optical imaging lens thereof, and particularly, relates to a mobile device applying an optical imaging lens having five lens elements and an optical imaging lens thereof.
The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for smaller sized photography modules contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
US Patent Publication No. 2011176049, US Patent Publication No. 20110316969, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, in which the first lens element has negative refractive power, which is difficult to reduce the length of the optical imaging lens and maintain good optical characteristics.
US Patent Publication No. 20120069455, US Patent Publication No. 20100254029, TW Patent No. M369459, and JP Patent Publication No. 2010-224521 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, in which the portion of embodiments have excessive sum of all air gaps between the lens elements along the optical axis, which is unfavorable for endeavoring slimmer mobile devices, such as cell phones and digital cameras.
US Patent Publication No. 20120087019, US Patent Publication No. 20120087020, US Patent Publication No. 20120105704, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,614 all disclosed an optical image lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, in which the portion of embodiments have excessive air gap between the first lens element and the second lens element, which is unfavorable for endeavoring slimmer mobile devices, such as cell phones and digital cameras.
US Patent Publication No. 20100253829, and TW Patent Publication No. 2012013926 all disclosed an optical image lens constructed with an optical image lens having five lens elements, in which the total thickness of the five lens elements is excessive, which is unfavorable for endeavoring slimmer mobile devices, such as cell phones and digital cameras.
Especially, in US Patent Publication No. 20100254029, the length of the optical imaging lens is over 9.7 mm, which is not beneficial for the slimmer and smaller design of mobile devices.
Shortening the length of an optical imaging lens is one of the most important topics in the industry to pursue the trend of smaller and smaller mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for an optical imaging lens having a shorter length and good optical characteristics.